muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ErnieBert
Bob record Hey, I know you like this sort of thing: There's an eBay listing with a bunch of closeup shots of the record label. —Scott (talk) 16:15, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Quietsche-Entchen Hi Ken -- Why's the page at Quietsche-Entchen (2000) instead of just Quietsche-Entchen? -- Danny (talk) 03:23, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :Oh, never mind! I figured it out. :) -- Danny (talk) 03:27, 28 September 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, Germany likes to repeat album titles with different songs. I wish they wouldn't do that! -- Ken (talk) 05:21, 28 September 2008 (UTC) LP? Hi! What's the evidence for the existence of an LP as noted here? —Scott (talk) 07:27, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :Well, a while ago I saw a listing for it on Worldcat when I was trying to piece together numbers and titles for Sight & Sound albums. I saw that one library had a listing for this album on an LP, but they didn't have a number for it. Of course, when I went back a few months later, I didn't see it at all anymore. Sometimes (although not always), when libraries get rid of items, they take them off of Worldcat. So that note is kind of there to remind me in case I ever run across it again. I'll go make sure that all other pages say "CD, cassette", because we know those exist. -- Ken (talk) 03:15, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Helen Reddy Single Hey Ken -- I finally (finally!) found the Helen Reddy single. But look at the album number on it here. It clearly says CTW 199073. What's the 1 for? The address is NYC so I assume it's not a foreign release... -- Wendy (talk) 00:59, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :Hmm. I had wondered about this myself, but I forgot about it. I checked the pictures we have, and it starts at (1)99070, but then it goes back to normal at 99076, but I have a theory that these might be alternate covers. The reason I say that is because I have (1)99070, and the label says 199070, but the number etched in the vinyl is DJ99070, so this might be a promotional version, especially since it seems to mostly happen on the disco singles. I'd love to actually see other records so I can see if this happened more than once. Since the LP's are more common than the 45's, I'd like to keep the chart the way it is, so it agrees with the list on the backs of the LP's, since it does go back to normal for the last one. I'm afraid that if we list it as 199073, then if somebody's looking for 99073, based on what they see on an LP cover, they won't find it. I guess we could put a note in the text box (under the song titles) that mentions the number with a 1, so people will find it both ways. Does that make sense? -- Ken (talk) 05:58, 18 August 2008 (UTC) :By the way, both songs are on YouTube. They're both great, and I think you'll really like Wonder Child. -- Ken (talk) 07:11, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Hits from Sesame Street Hi, Ken -- Have you seen this one before? I just saw it on Ebay. -- Danny (talk) 06:17, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, and I think Wendy put that one up somewhere. There's actually quite a few of what I call the "knockoff albums", and there's always a few of these showing up on eBay. Actually, Wendy and I have been been discussing these off and on for a year and a half, and maybe I could get your thoughts. Should we include these only if every song is a Sesame song, like the Peter Pan and Disneyland stuff? My feeling is that there's a ton of other kids' records out there, where they'll have a Sesame track among a bunch of other kids' songs, and that if we try to include every cover song there is, the "Album Appearances" page could get kind of big. And on a related note, since the "Album Appearances" page says "Albums where the Muppets and/or their signature songs appear", do we want to get into tracking every pop artist who has recorded "Green" or "Sing"? How do you feel? -- Ken (talk) 22:44, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::It's here - I think I put it up last week. fwiw, I thought it might be worth having a "Minor Album Appearances" page for albums with only 1 or 2 songs. However, I think we should have pages for things with "Sesame Street" in the title, or with more songs than that. -- Wendy (talk) 23:23, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Foreign Knockoff Albums Hey Ken -- I stumbled across this today. Some poking around reveals that it's an Australian album, put out by Til or Till. And there were two of them on LP & Cassette -- the 2nd one, which is this one I think, is from 1977. I'd like to make a page (it can go in Category:International Appearances until we have more); do you have any way to dig up something on the record label? I'd like to get the name right at least.... -- Wendy (talk) 05:34, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :Admittedly I'm one song short for the track listing -- can't quite read the 2nd song. sigh. I found a seller with a complete listing for Vol. 1; just no picture. -- Wendy (talk) 05:47, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::It's Til, and the second song is Everyone Makes Mistakes. Do you have both numbers? I found some listings, but I didn't know if you've already been there. Googling "terrytowne sesame" (without quotes) leads to a few copies of both. -- Ken (talk) 05:52, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :::Yup. I just figured out the "everyone makes mistakes" thing :). Ok. I'll change it to Til. And yeah, the other number is 484. What I don't have yet is the year on Vol. 1.... 05:55, 7 August 2008 (UTC) A Book and Tape Set?? Check out -- http://cgi.ebay.com/ws/eBayISAPI.dll?ViewItem&item=360075092601. Unfortunately the images are horrible and tiny and the seller gives no info. I think this one is a research project :). -- Wendy (talk) 01:30, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :We have that. It's Listen and Learn with the Sesame Street Muppets. -- Ken (talk) 01:34, 2 August 2008 (UTC) ::So we do... sorry about that! I wish the images were better on the auction. Oh well. -- Wendy (talk) 02:27, 2 August 2008 (UTC) :::That's okay. We still need the catalog number, and it was cool to see a copy of the set. By the way, I noticed the Canadian Canada tape. Now I'm thinking there may be other numbers in that series! (See how one thing leads to another?) I'll see what I can find. -- Ken (talk) 02:30, 2 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Just wanted to let ya'll know that i'm the one who won the item. I'll let you know when i get it in and let you know so you can get this down and set and i'll scan the front to put it up on the screen of this page. But just wanted to let you know. -- Kyle (talk) 11:34, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Cool! Thanks, Kyle! -- Ken (talk) 05:27, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Happy Birthday!!! It is today right? And not tomorrow? Either way.....HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! (enjoy that Ernie and Bert cake!) -- Nate (talk) 14:32, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, Nate! I already sent you an e-mail, but thanks for the birthday wishes on here as well! (And my birthday's on my profile page, too!) -- Ken (talk) 01:48, 30 July 2008 (UTC) ::Many happy returns! -- Wendy (talk) 03:05, 30 July 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks, Wendy! I wish I could invite you all over for a Muppet party! -- Ken (talk) 06:24, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Peter Pan Heya. I don't think this is on the wiki yet is it? —Scott (talk) 22:27, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :Nope. We don't have all the appearance albums... nice cover image. I uploaded it here. -- Wendy (talk) 00:06, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::Hey, that's a new one to me! I never even knew they made a Volume 2! I don't know if this would be relevant to the wiki, but it would be nice to have some sort of article discussing the many cover albums that have come out, especially during the early years of SS, just to show how much Muppet music has permeated pop culture. -- Ken (talk) 01:21, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :::Well, I made a page for it: The Peter Pan Chorus Sings Songs from Sesame Street. I'm not sure if that's really the album title or if it should be just ''Songs from Sesame Street (Vol II). One is on the cover and one on the back. Check out the scans here. -- Wendy (talk) 00:56, 26 July 2008 (UTC) ::::Ha! You know what they did? They used the same text from the first album (I have that one), but then they changed the area inside the trash can where it was necessary. I'll compare them later, but we can't really tell without looking at the label. But from what I've been finding, this album isn't hard to find. (And it's only 3 numbers away from the first one.) You know, you're making me want to do a discography for Peter Pan, and Rocking Horse and Golden/Wonderland, and other '70's kid record companies, but I've also been discovering so many blogs and other sites about kid records, somebody may have already done it! -- Ken (talk) 01:49, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Hey Ken I'm having trouble getting any type of pictures uploaded here. I can't seem to do it. It's shows in the bottom left hand corner of the computer that has that Yellow Triangle image of an error sign. I've tried to ask Scott for help but i think he's out for a while. So i can't even upload anything for you to look at. As in the "Follow That Bird" CD cover. Would you maybe understand what's going on? Talk to you later. -- Kyle (talk) 03:38, 19 July 2008 (UTC) :Sorry it's not working for you. Have you talked to Wendy? She's pretty good at figuring out how to work with pictures. -- Ken (talk) 01:33, 20 July 2008 (UTC) ::No i haven't. I'll talk to her. Thanks. -- Kyle (talk) 01:50, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Hi back Ken ! Thanks for your comment and your participation to the article "Muppet Battles". I edited some titles in the article "1, Rue Sésame Discography" (in French, you don't put a capital at the beginning of each word, in the titles). Speaking of French recordings of the Muppet Show, you can see this youtube video, the closing of the Crystal Gayle Episode. Crystal's closing song, "We Must Believe in Magic" is in original version, but the introduction by Scooter (Francis Lax is the French voice) and the "Goodnight" (Roger Carel is Kermit's voice) are in French. http://fr.youtube.com/watch?v=TlHTa0JpvbQ Bat-Power 08:32, 10 July 2008 (UTC) Hey Ken Hey dude! I've been back for a while from our trip to New Mexico. I did find two Sesame Street things from one of the little stores. I'll get you a picture soon. I didn't find any records shops or audio shops of any kind. But i also didn't look around to see if there were any. But i bought a water globe. It's really neat. It's Elmo and Cookie Monster sitting on see-saw. Ernie and Zoe are around on the bottom of the globe and some little twiddle bugs are around the little globe too. It's pretty cute. You turn the thing it plays "Somebody Come and Play." Then i found a Gund plush The Count. It's my first The Count plushe for me to ever have. But i'll get you some pics up soon of thoes. Also i'm still looking around for the Book and audio stuff you've told me to do forever. But wanted to stop by to say hey and see how things are going. I'm find and everything here is good. Talk to you later. Peace! -- Kyle (talk) 09:42, 08 July 2008 (UTC) :Hey, Kyle! Yeah, I went to visit Andrew in El Paso last month. It's too bad you're way over on the other side of Texas! Maybe I'll get to meet you someday, or maybe you and your family can come out to Disneyland. Anyway, I'll talk to you soon, because I have some more record questions for you! -- Ken (talk) 02:51, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Beep (Part 2) Hi, this is Ken again. I have just returned from a secret mission to the southwestern branch of Muppet Wiki. I am available again to take your record questions. Thank you for your patience. -- Ken (talk) 06:20, 26 June 2008 (UTC) Hey Ken Hey dude. It's been a while since i've been on because not having much to load or just haven't had time. I've been wanting to do some of the Plaza Sesamo but seems that since we don't know the # of the episodes it's kinda hard. But i'll figure something out. I've also been going over to "Sesamstraat" website and watching some videos of the characters and just loving it to death. Been watching lots of it on youtube too. It's really cool to see these characters sing songs that i've never heard of or not understand with out translating it with this thing i've found online but it's really cool to watch'em. Just wanted to stop by and say How's it been going? Fine over here. This coming weekend i'm going on a vacation with my family and i was thinking i'll look out for stuff about Muppets/Sesame/Fraggles and report it back when i get back. But wanted to say hi. "Hi Ken!" Talk to you later. -- Kyle (talk) 11:29, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, Kyle! I haven't done much lately either, but I just got some new records, so I'll be working on them. Anyway, have you been able to see what books and records you have? I've been finding a lot of written information about them, but we need pictures of a lot of the different editions, so anything you happen to have will be a big help! I'll talk to you some more soon! I hope you have fun on your vacation! -- Ken (talk) 14:26, 23 June 2008 (UTC) Archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives